Specific Aims 1. To monitor the RIMI Mentor/Scholar Dyads to assure that they are proceeding effectively toward accomplishing the Project's outcome goals for the Scholars. 2. To plan, implement and evaluate a series of educational sessions, including lectures, consultations, and organized discussions that will enhance the research skills of the Scholars and to assist them in meeting the outcome goals of their specific Dyad. 3. To assist the Dyads in identifying sources of funding for their research efforts and in the preparation of grant proposals in response to the funding opportunities. 4. To begin laying the foundation for long-range research collaborations between the Mentors and Scholars. 5. To develop a set of "best practices" for RIMI Projects across the country that will help increase the effectiveness of the local Project.